Structures such as tables, sawhorses, and work benches with folding legs, some of which are self-latching, are known in the prior art. Exemplary of such prior devices, are the folding leg arrangements shows and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 538,748 Schroder et al, 2,318,945 Johannsen, 2,432,266 Wilkinson.
While the folding leg arrangements of these references are satisfactory for certain purposes, the leg arrangement of Johannsen includes a complex double pivot, the leg of Wilkinson lacks rigidity and tends to pinch the fingers of one attempting to unlatch the leg, and the arrangement of Schroder is both exceedingly heavy and cumbersome and it is difficult to unlatch the leg from its extended position.